


Sewed you back together piece by piece

by HE_HAS_LEFT_US_ALONE



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First supernatural fic wow!!, Gen, He/They/It Castiel rights, Not Beta Read, Other, Thingstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HE_HAS_LEFT_US_ALONE/pseuds/HE_HAS_LEFT_US_ALONE
Summary: Alternating lightness and darkness
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & God | Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester (implied) - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sewed you back together piece by piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spn fic and im not very far along in the series so sorry if i get things inaccurately. also sorry if theres any grammatical errors or anything. i do my best to make homegrown 100% organic vague destiel. thanks for reading comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3 also sorry if this is formatted weird i wanted it to be read kind of like poetry. have a fun time deciphering who's who in this fic

Light.

Warm Light, Cold Light, Bright Light, Dim Light, Blue Light, White Light.  
Light coming in heavy waves, trilling over them in gentle pulses.

And then pure existence. Birth. Spilling out of a womb and into the light.  
Looking up into the eyes of its creator.  
And there was understanding. There was a purpose. Beautiful, terrible, all-encompassing purpose.

~

Darkness.

Cold, wet, clawing at rotting, fibrous wood, screaming until there’s nothing left to say. Crying alone in the dark. Wounds seen and unseen. Smoke in a glass, turning over itself again and again, folding over until he’s nothing. Burnt out.

~

Something like shades of gray.  
Everything is more complicated now.  
There isn’t just purpose now, but things like care and feelings of kinship. Feelings; what strange elusive things it finds them to be.  
There is love here; the hollow of its chest is sacred now, its vessel a holy temple.

~

Things weigh so much. They are so, so heavy.  
All he wants is rest, peace. But he knows he cannot achieve it. Utopia. How elusive. How disappointing. He tried resting once, and it failed. He failed. 

He thinks of the man sitting beside him in the car. The thing behind the mask, puppeting a human skin. It has been slowly scraping him, in a way, he thinks.  
He feels like some soft, crawling thing in the paws of a great and ancient creature, being held fast and immovable, willingly captive, almost. And the thing is paring him back with deep, strong cuts of some invisible blade, peeling back scarred flesh to reveal something vulnerable hiding in the shell. He hates it, but cannot force himself to stop it. Castiel will hew him back until there’s nothing left to reveal, and Dean will let it happen.

~

Castiel thinks back on their bond as far as the memory can go. They remember seeking him out amongst miles of lonely things, creatures, souls. It made them sad to look down, so they kept flying with no real idea of how to find their ward amongst it all.

But then there was that sound, that thin, high ringing, and the light, yellow like the sun, curling upward and out with great, agonized flares. The soul. Dean’s soul. It grips it tight and yanks.

They pull away from the great tragedy below them, and with creatures of darkness nipping its tail, Castiel shoots up like a comet, as fast as their many wings can carry them, and shatters through the blackness into the great inbetween.  
It remembers hashing that beautiful, pulsing soul together with its bare hands, as many as it could form. Pulling Dean together and fixing him like a broken cup. Filling the cup with life.  
Sewing great long strands of flesh together, weaving him back into reality with swift and knowing swipes of their six fingers. 

Making the great and vast tapestry that is Dean Winchester.  
They felt like God.

~

It’s almost embarrassing, how bashful Castiel can be sometimes. Usually it involves something he’s ignorant about, stupid shit, really, like the breaking of social norms. Not knowing about taboos.  
Dean assumes this can be chalked up to the angel’s great and massive ego being bruised by his lack of common knowledge, but Dean's noticed Castiel gets really, really flustered seemingly when it’s only them. Just Dean and Cas. Dean feels like he might burst with this information knocking around in his skull, so he doesn’t think about it when he doesn’t have to.

But it comforts and frightens him, too, to know that even this angel, this powerful, old thing, is perhaps just as cautious and blind going into this, whatever it is that they have together, as he is.

Dean is so damn scared.

~

Castiel can feel their feathers puff up somewhere far away when Dean makes a snide comment to them, with no real bad intentions, they know this, they know this, but it still prickles anyway.

Castiel wants to scream in Dean’s face sometimes, drop their skin to the ground like one sheds clothes, and show themself bare and naked before the man, and force Dean to bare himself to Castiel in return.

Castiel saw Dean’s soul purely once, when they saved him, but that was out of necessity. They want Dean to willingly disrobe all pretexts for them now, to allow himself to be loved and cared about by his family.  
Castiel realizes, with a blush that presents as the darkening of a star system light-years away, that he wants their souls to mingle together. And they want Dean to initiate.

They feel stupid when Dean has to correct them on simple things, but it’s just that they’re still so unfamiliar with their borrowed body and mind, so unfamiliar with all these new customs and rules and expectations.

Castiel is a many-eyed, many-winged, many-toothed thing, and it wants to embrace Dean with all of itself.

~ 

Dean wonders, sometimes, in quiet moments like waiting for Sam to get back to their rooms, what Castiel’s wings look like.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel after meeting Dean: No I dont think you understand Im OBSESSED


End file.
